


Imperfectly Yours

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: A wedding sat in Egypt between Isis Ishtar and Mai Kujaku. As per usual, click to grab your invite! ;P
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Imperfectly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing an intro invite this time, just know it'd be a very fancy looking invite~
> 
> Also the venue was sorta based on various wedding halls I saw based in Egypt, there's...a lot of really pretty venues, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised xD And I know about the -ahem- _issue_ with it being based there, but I decided their wedding just happens to be the first legal gay wedding because this is fanfic :P

_Rishid paced the hotel lobby, no longer being able to sit still. Some of the employees gave him curious or concerned glances, but never once asked what he needed or to sit instead. He hoped he wasn’t drawing too much attention to himself, but Rishid felt too wound up to relax._

_He stopped cold hearing the door of the hotel, glancing at the entrance to see no one._

_That made Rishid smirk. “Good evening, Bakura” he said, turning just in time to see Bakura lower his arm with a huff._

_“Dammit, you’re getting good. Here, wasn’t hard to find.” Bakura placed the object in Rishid’s hand, chuckling. “Used Malik’s gold polish to finish it up, can’t even tell it’s been sitting in a dusty old tomb.”_

_“Thank you, Bakura. I owe you.”_

_“Ohh, a debt from Baldy? I’m going to save that one for a rainy day. Now if you don’t mind, I need to shower and make sure Malik never finds out where I’ve been.”_

_Rishid chuckled, looking over the object with a smile. Now he could say all of his past duties were complete, for real this time._

* * *

Isis had been a nervous mess on the plane, even having Mai next to her and her brothers sitting behind her. She wasn’t sure if the venue she picked would suit Mai, or if their wedding dresses would arrive with them safely. Yet Isis guided Mai into the building as it was being set up for their wedding, playing up coy excitement to hide it all.

Of course Mai would love it, almost leaping into Isis’ arms at the sight. “Oh hon, it’s perfect! I can just see our wedding photos now, we’re going to be gorgeous.”

Isis chuckled, feeling her anxiety ebb away some. “I’m glad, I hoped you would like it.”

“I adore it, I can’t wait to see everything set up!”

That had been only a week ago and now she sat in front of a mirror as Amir helped braid Isis’ hair. Noticing the quiet, he spoke up. “It looks amazing out there, if you’re worried.”

Isis smiled. “I’m not. I’m just...nervous. This is the first time I’ve allowed any of my colleagues involvement in my personal life. I just didn’t know how else to fill the venue.”

“Focus on us then, your actual family.” Amir shifted, ducking his head. “Screw your coworkers if they judge you on your wedding day.”

Amir reached a hand to squeeze Isis’ gently. He always had problems voicing how much he cared for any of them, so to hear it from him now meant a great deal to Isis.

“Thank you, you’re right. This is our day. I just...I want it to be perfect.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Bakura and Malik are trying to figure out if Malik can legally marry you two if the officiant ends up a no-show.”

Isis couldn’t help laughing, imagining her little brother being in place of the officiant. “It’s a good thing she did arrive, then!”

Amir smiled, almost as if proud of himself for cheering Isis up. He finished adjusting her braids, putting his hands behind his back as she admired herself. “Does it look alright?”

“It’s wonderful, Amir. Thank you for helping me with my hair.”

“You’re welcome.”

Isis was about to ask for the time, but she spotted Amir slip out just before she could. She sighed, wishing that Amir didn’t feel so timid about interacting with her and Rishid. The fact he was here was wonderful, but she knew a part of it was because Ryou was Mai’s best man.

Without any distractions, Isis was left to her nervous thoughts. She lightly touched her throat, a habit she had from when she relied on the Millennium Necklace to guide her actions. She was glad that power no longer belonged to her, but deep down she wished for it back.

Just to ease her mind, if only for today.

Isis sighed softly, putting her hand down on her lap; just looking at her reflection. She remembered Amir’s words, and thought of her family and friends. How even Bakura snapped at the dressmaker in Malik’s place when Malik was getting his tux fitted. Not that she approved, but she would have scolded Malik for doing the same.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door, turning to see Rishid smiling down at her. She couldn’t help return it, already at ease with her older brother’s presence. “You look stunning, Isis. Are you ready?”

Isis nodded, taking a breath before heading to the door. Yet Rishid held up a hand, gently pulling something from his suit jacket pocket.

“Mother wanted you to have this, for your wedding day. It was passed down to each firstborn girl, she didn’t get to give it to you.”

Isis took a breath, gently touching the simple necklace. “Why only give this to me now, Rishid?”

Rishid looked bashful, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought I lost it, but Bakura’s good at finding hidden things.”

Isis pulled Rishid into a quick hug, before letting him put the necklace on. She had always wondered what their mother would think about this wedding, and thought of her in times when she had difficulty adjusting to modern life.

In a way, having the necklace on her gave her more confidence than she could ever get from imagining how their mother would encourage her.

“Now I’m definitely ready.” Isis said softly, looking up at Rishid with glossy eyes.

Rishid offered his arm, and Isis took it, both making their way to the wedding hall to prepare for their entrance.

Rishid had said it was more suited that Malik handed Isis away, but Isis wanted that role to go to Rishid. In her youth, he cared for her just as much as their mother had. Was a comfort to her while mourning their mother’s passing, promising each other to love Malik as much as she would have.

Rishid more than deserved to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

Ryou was adjusting his tie in the mirror while Malik helped touch up Mai’s make-up. Ryou had shown her a sneak peak of the finished venue, fully decorated for the wedding.

To say she cried was an understatement, she was a mess.

Malik, one of the trio raising hell to ensure their wedding went off without an issue, checked in to give a 20 minute warning. Of course that had been forgotten, as he quickly set to work on helping Ryou soothe the tearful bride and replace the ruined makeup.

“He meant well, Malik, It’s better that happened here rather than the moment the doors opened for us, right?”

“I suppose, I just didn’t think of you as a crier.”

“Me either!” Mai laughed, “Crazy what nerves do to a girl. Bet Bakura’s secretly a crier.”

“I heard that.” Bakura grumbled from the doorway, smirking into the mirror. “You’re damn lucky, Malik’s a magician with liner.”

“Talking your boyfriend up, or talking from experience?” Mai teased, tilting her head the way Malik guided.

Bakura obviously ignored the question. “Amir’s finished up with Isis and restless, I put him on chauffer duty to get the guests in place.”

“That was quick,” Malik mumbled, looking pensive. “Maybe I should check on her…”

“She’s fine,” Mai said with a smile, “Don’t make her need to assure _you_ everything’s going well, we’re the one’s getting married in case you forgot.”

Malik sighed, leaning on the wall to let Mai look herself over. “Of course I remember, but she deserves an amazing wedding and so do you. So let me fuss.”

“To be fair, I think Isis would be nervous if you two got too forceful. Her _nightmare_ would be seen as a bridezilla.”

“You’d probably say it was you.” Ryou said with a smirk.

“Well what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t take a hit for my girl?”

“Damn, that’s romantic, you should add that to your vows.” Bakura said, checking his watch. “Oh, 15 minutes by the way, should probably get you and Ryou in place.”

“Oh finally, now you two can sit at your table and _chill_. I can’t imagine how hellish a wedding with you two would be.” Ryou said, laughing.

At that, both Bakura and Malik gave conspiratory glances to each other.

“Let’s just say we have...plans…”

Mai gaped at the two. “Holy shit, are you two engaged? Is that why you’re going crazy?”

Malik shook his head. “More like...testing the waters...though it is mostly because Isis deserves an amazing wedding. You saw how excited she was about the wedding plans, Mai, you know!”

Of course Mai knew, Isis talking about her potential plans and wishes to get married in her homeland of Egypt was all she heard for weeks. Not just that, but the sparkle in her eyes and genuinely giddy expression made her weak. It always had, she loved seeing Isis throw aside her polite mask and let her emotions free.

It was one of the things that had Mai falling head over heels in the beginning.

Mai thanked Malik for the help, shooing the couple out as she and Ryou finished getting ready. She’d always been good at steeling her nerves during a duel, but it was a whole different beast being prepared for a wedding. She couldn’t help but wonder how Isis was handling it, if she was just as emotional or if she kept her feelings in check.

With little time to spare, she hooked her arm in Ryou’s and headed towards the wedding hall.

After double checking the list, Amir went to sit with Malik and Bakura at their table. He tried not to glare at the guests who were clearly only here because they were invited. He didn’t understand why his sister would invite people that were basically strangers to them. Malik tried to explain, but it still seemed pointless to not just celebrate within the family group.

He was about to argue his point when the lights dimmed, silencing any thought as the wedding began.

Mai and Ryou walked down first, trailed by other family members throwing petals behind and around them. Mai hadn’t wanted a train, but had a lengthy veil that hid her face behind beautiful wisps of lace. Amir could still see her beaming face, the veil doing nothing to hide her meticulously painted lips turned up into a smile.

The officiant followed soon after, holding both her book and the rings on a velvet pillow. More nieces that Amir had never spoken to followed as bridesmaids, a rainbow of flowers tied into their hair.

A spotlight aimed at the door, Isis and Rishid stepping into the room hailed by a rattle of tambourines. The necklace glinted in the spotlight, adding almost an ethereal look to Isis as she walked down the aisle. Amir teared up as he watched, momentarily feeling like he shared in her happiness.

Mai seemed at a loss for words, gently squeezing her bouquet as she watched her soon-to-be wife. Unlike Mai, Isis had wanted both a train and veil. Even with her face covered, Mai was still entranced by Isis. She had always called Isis ‘her goddess’, and here she was showing everyone that the nickname was deserved.

Isis and Rishid stopped, Rishid turning and leaning in to whisper encouragement. Whatever he said, it caused Isis to break her posture to pull Rishid into a hug. It made Mai smile more, because she’d seen for herself how hard it was for Isis to let herself break composure.

Isis soon joined her by the officiant, hesitating a moment before slowly folding back Mai’s veil. “Well, hello beautiful.” she said, a cheeky smile pulling at her lips.

Mai laughed, knowing those were the first words out of her mouth when they officially met the first time. She felt just as flustered as she thought Isis had been, heat burning her cheeks. She responded by lifting Isis’s veil, pausing a moment to take in the view of her beautiful bride.

“Stunning as always, sweetheart.” Mai whispered, smiling as she took Isis’ hand.

The officiant spoke, yet all Mai could see was Isis. She was falling in love all over, the excitement of enjoying the happiest moment of her life with the woman that made her the happiest she ever felt overwhelming her senses.

The officiant gently brought her out of her reverie, giving Mai a knowing smile before gesturing to the rings sitting on the velvet pillow. Mai wasted no time in taking Isis’ ring, bringing her hand up to kiss Isis’s gently. A kiss for luck and courage for Mai to speak.

“The day you walked into my life, you changed my entire world. Here I thought I knew everything, but you made even the smallest things beautiful. You surprise me every day, Isis Ishtar. Before you, I barely felt close enough to anyone to even call friends. Yet you showed me how it felt to be a part of your family– to have a family– and I can’t wait to start a new branch of it on our own.”

Mai’s face felt hot, and she knew she was already close to tears. She slipped the ring onto Isis’ finger, admiring how it almost looked like it belonged there before continuing her vows.

“I vow to be by your side through everything, even through rough times. I’ll keep my side of the sink as clean as possible, and try not to hog all our blankets.”

Both Mai and Isis chuckled, and Mai couldn’t help but beam at the last of her vows.

“And no matter what, your family is my family. This whole thing is just to make it official now.”

Isis beamed in return, gently dabbing at the corners of her eyes to keep any tears at bay. Mai gently stroked the back of Isis’ hand with a thumb, patiently waiting for Isis to compose herself enough to speak her own vows.

“Mai, there aren’t enough words to tell you how much joy you’ve brought into my life. I have never felt more like my own woman than on our road trips together, or when pulling me into shops just to show me something you believe I’d love.”

Isis paused to gently put a hand on Mai’s cheek, only to wipe a single tear that escaped. She smiled, turning to pick up Mai’s ring before continuing.

“Every moment, even just holding you, felt so strange and new. Yet you never made me feel shame for needing time, or feeling scared. If this is how it’s like with you, then it would make me happiest to have you with me through every new experience in my life.”

Isis slipped the ring on Mai’s finger, her smile growing seeing the faint lines of henna still on Mai’s hand.

“I will stay by your side, just as you have been by mine. I’ll treasure our lives together deep in my heart. I want to bring you as much joy as you have given me, if not more.”

Mai waved at her face, Ryou stepping in to offer her a tissue to keep from getting worked up again. Isis held Mai’s hand, gently squeezing to give support. Once she composed herself, Mai gave Isis a watery smile. “You always had the best way with words, I’m just melting here.”

Isis laughed, pulling Mai’s hand to rest against her cheek and giving her an adoring look.

Soon, the officiant declared them married, and Isis pulled Mai in for a sweet kiss. Claps erupted throughout the room, and any concerns Isis had about her coworkers seeing her differently had completely vanished.

As they walked back down the aisle together, Isis felt she could handle anything with Mai beside her. Impulsively, Isis pulled Mai in for another kiss in the middle of the aisle, tossing Mai’s bouquet behind her without a second thought.

Bakura, reacting quickly, caught it out of the air. After a beat between Malik gawking and Amir’s laughter, the meaning behind what he’d done hit him. Bakura’s face was red as he slowly sat down, attempting to hide the fact he caught the bouquet at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And I did notice I posted this around when it's the 14th for most people soo whether you read during the day or before, Happy Valentine's Day! :3


End file.
